


Hey, Pretty Thing

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Crossdressing, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Top Lambert (The Witcher), Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Lambert wants to see Eskel all dressed up.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Hey, Pretty Thing

Lambert usually preferred to bottom when he and Eskel got intimate, but when the mood struck him every now and again, he made an exquisite top. Eskel couldn’t afford to refuse the offer whenever it was presented. He’d drop everything he was doing when Lambert leaned over to whisper into his ear, crooning to him, telling him how fucking gorgeous he looked and all the dirty things he wanted to do to him.

That’s how this particular romp had begun, lounging on the couch with Geralt and his bard nuzzling each other nearby, Vesemir reading in his armchair by the fire. Lambert had draped an arm over broad, muscular shoulders and leaned in close to Eskel, as if he had a secret to tell.

“What do you say we head up to bed, Esk?” The youngest wolf smirked. “Wanna put you down on your knees and make you scream for me...”

Eskel had swallowed hard, trying his damndest not to turn red in front of the rest of their pack as he stood from his seat and bid everyone goodnight. Lambert followed him up right after and they locked the door to Eskel’s room behind them, proceeding to enjoy three rounds of hot, sweaty lovemaking before either of them tired. A fourth round began following a short rest, and by then Geralt had taken to beating on the other side of the wall every few minutes, growling for his brothers to be quiet.

Lambert could care less, of course. Geralt and Jaskier had kept him up plenty of nights with their noisy fucking. They could live with him and Eskel being a little too loud.

“Don’t hide those pretty sounds from me, gorgeous,” Lambert huffed, gripping Eskel’s hips tight as he thrusted deep inside him. “Come on, baby, Let me hear you.” He gave his mate a good smack to the ass and Eskel moaned, lifting his face from the pillows below him.

“Fuck!” He hissed when Lambert pushed in hard, the head of his cock hitting the larger Witcher’s prostate. “Ah! Lambert! Yeah!”

“Yeah? Like that?” Lambert grinned, voice dropping low, coated in a fine layer of lust as his thrusts began faster, more erratic. “Good boy...Yeah...Good fucking boy...Like my cock, don’t ya?”

“Uh huh, Uh huh,” Eskel whined when Lambert pulled on his hair, yanking his head back so he could kiss at his ear and bite the lobe.

“Wanna tell me who your sweet ass belongs to?” He whispered to his mate. 

Eskel cried out at a rough thrust. “Fuck! You! Yours!” He promised Lambert.

“That’s fuckin right, baby. Good boy...Fuck, Esk Esk, look at you. So fuckin’ pretty like this...Fuck, yeah. Wanna put you in a nice silky gown next time. See this fine ass all dolled up before I wreck it...”

For whatever reason that had Eskel cumming hard, and Lambert had definitely taken note of it.

“If I borrow some stuff from Buttercup for you to wear,” The grinning young wolf suggested once they were both cleaned and snuggled up in bed together. “Would you wanna try it?” He stroked Eskel’s unscarred cheek with the pad of his thumb, watching his eyes carefully for any sign of hesitance or discomfort. Lambert might be a prick but he wasn’t so much of an asshole that he’d push Eskel just for his own satisfaction.

His brother blushed, his eyes trying to find anything else to focus on except for his mate. “Don’t know if it’ll be as nice as you think.” He grumbled. “Me in a dress? Now that’s a scary thought.”

“Scary for you?” Lambert hummed, and Eskel shook his head. His mate frowned. “Well it would sure as hell give me something to think about out on the path this season. Scary thought! That’s bullshit. You’ll have me spending more time wanking than killing monsters...Don’t you know how fucking hot you’d look in some nice lace and silk?”

Eskel’s blush grew redder and he grinned nervously. 

“There’s that smile.” Lambert pecked the tip of his nose. “What do you say, Esk Esk? Wanna get all prettied up for me?”

Eskel wasn’t sure now why he’d agreed to such a ridiculous idea. 

Sure, he’d had Lambert dressed up for him plenty of times. The younger witcher had always been into that kind of thing, and damn if he wasn’t the most beautiful thing Eskel had ever seen in a tight black gown, but in his case it was a different story.

He sighed as he looked at himself in Lambert’s full body mirror, a dark green strapless gown hanging off his shoulders and dropping down just above his knees. The back of the dress was pulled tight with lacy corset strings, letting the soft fabric show off his full figure in the most delicious way. He wasn’t wearing any undergarments, but Lambert had spotted a pair of knee high stockings when he’d gone on his little shopping trip, and as the dark lace matched the green of Eskel’s gown, he just couldn’t resist picking them up.

To be perfectly fair, the outfit wasn’t the problem. His mate had good taste when it came to clothing, and truly Eskel thought the dress was nice. If only it weren’t being ruined by someone with his face...

“Damn...” Lambert grabbed Eskel’s attention back from the mirror and he turned to find his lover practically drooling in the doorway. “Look at you, hot stuff.”

Eskel tensed when Lambert came forward and gently traced the line of his hip through the silk. 

“Hey,” Lambert’s lusty tone softened. Eskel hadn’t noticed the tear that had slipped down his face. “What’s the matter, Esk? You alright?”

Eskel looked away, eyes locking onto the hearth and the burning fire beneath it. “Doesn’t look right.” He muttered.

“You wanna take it off?” Lambert asked. “Come on, Esk Esk. Talk to me.” He ran a comforting hand up and down his mate’s arm carefully. 

“No.” Eskel huffed. “Just...Looks better on you...My face, it’s...”

“Your face?” Lambert sighed, reaching to cup the scarred Witcher’s cheek. “This face? This fucking beautiful face?”

“Not beautiful...” Eskel frowned.

“Yes beautiful.” Lambert argued. “Gorgeous as anything. See it in my dreams. Your pretty face and that fucking perfect smile.” He planted a few kisses against Eskel’s unmarked cheek, then his forehead and then his chin. Finally, he turned his head and kissed against his scars, making Eskel tremble and let out a sob.

“Come here, gorgeous.” Lambert urged his mate, leading him over to the bed and pulling him down to straddle his lap. “Look at me. Let’s see those pretty eyes.”

Eskel sniffed, drying his tears with the back of his hand before looking at Lambert. His mate was hungry. Eskel could see it quite plainly, and slowly his confidence began to return. 

“Damn, baby, you look so fucking good.” Lambert purred, hands moving to stroke down Eskel’s body to his hips and then back up again. “Look at you, Esk! Don’t you know how gorgeous you are? Fuck, the things I wanna do to you right now...”

A ravenous growl escaped Lambert as he gently stroked over every inch of Eskel’s body, feeling toned muscles stretch and tense beneath soft green silk. 

Eskel’s cock twitched in interest and he groaned when Lambert’s right hand found his thigh, pushing the fabric of his dress up just a little. 

“You gettin’ all hot and bothered now?” Lambert chuckled. “That’s good, Esk...Gotta tell me what you want now, alright, baby? Let me hear it. Anything for you.”

The dress was pushed up a bit further, nearly revealing his hardening cock beneath it. “Lambert...” Eskel groaned. “Fuck me.”

The young wolf licked his lips, giving his mate a wicked smirk. “Gladly.” He crooned, leaning in first for a nice long kiss.


End file.
